Caprica
'Introduction' Caprica, officially the United Nations of Caprica, is the cultural, economic and political center of the Twelve Colonies. A beautiful blue-green world with the perfect climate, the colony has rolling hills, pleasant lakes, and deep forests. The cities are heavily populated, glittering silver towers spiked through bustling open air markets and plazas. Parks, rivers, and waterfalls are everywhere. 'Planetary Geography and Climate' Caprica is located in the Helios Alpha-system, in the Cyrannus Sector, sharing a binary orbit with Gemenon. Much of Caprica is built on the three continents of Ilissos, Attica, and Eridanos, making land scarce and encouraging a high population density. The planet's land has been altered substantially by human intervention, with considerable land reclamation along the waterfronts since Settlement Era. Reclamation is most prominent in Lower Ilissos, with developments such as Locris 30-years previous. Caprica experiences a humid subtropical climate. Winters are cold and damp, and prevailing wind patterns that blow offshore minimize the moderating effects of the Agora Sea; yet the Agora and the partial shielding of the Herodotus Mountains keep the planet's temperate regions warmer in the winter than those in the northern Colonial cities such as Maroneia, Eion City, and Astakos Bay. Caprica is composed of five continents. Throughout the continents there are hundreds of distinct neighborhoods, many with a definable history and character to call their own. If the continents were each independent cities, four of the continents (Cephissus, Eridanos, Ilissos, and the Lycabettus) would be among the ten most populous cities in the Colonies. Ilissos is the most densely populated continent of nearly 1-billion and is home to Caprica City (later New Caprica City following the Xindi First Strike) and most of the planet's skyscrapers. The continent is the financial center of the planet and contains the headquarters of many major corporations, the Quorum of Twelve, a number of important universities, and many cultural attractions. Lycabettus is Caprica's northernmost continent and home to 700-million residents and is home to the Lycabettus Zoo, the largest metropolitan zoo in the Colonies and is home to over 60,000 animals. Cephissus, on the western tip of Eridanos, is the planet's most populous continent with 1.5-billion citizens and was the last country to join Caprica's unified world government. Cephissus is known for its cultural, social and ethnic diversity, an independent art scene, distinct neighborhoods and a distinctive architectural heritage. It is also the only continent outside of Ilissos with a distinct metropolitian region. Eridanos is geographically the largest continent and the most ethnically diverse county in the Colonies with 1.3-billion people, and may overtake Cephissus as the planet's most populous continent due to its growth. Historically a collection of small towns and villages founded by the early Capricans, today the continent is predominantly residential and middle class. Methon is the only large county in the region where the median income among Tauron Colonials, is higher than that of Caprican Colonials. Additionally, it is home to two of the three major spaceports serving Caprica, Alpha City Spaceport and Eridanos Interplanetary Spaceport. (The third is Caprica City Spaceport in Ilissos.) Attica is the most suburban in character of the five continents with only 191-million residents. Attica is connected to Cephissus by the Thero Bridge and to Ilissos by way of the free Attica Ferry. The Attica Ferry is one of the most popular tourist attractions on Caprica as it provides unsurpassed views of orbiting Rhapsody Station and Amalthea Station on the horizon. 'History' Caprica was founded by the followers of Apollo from the Caprica Galleon around 154 CE. It quickly developed into an industrial and military superpower. Caprica was long been regarded as the center of Colonial civilization, even long before the Cylon War. Prior to the Articles of Colonization, Caprica had a global government independent of the other colonies, led by a Prime Minister. Some 60 years before modern times, the first Cylon prototype is created on Caprica by Graystone Industries, paving the way to the the First Cylon War. After the War, Caprica returns to being the cultural, economic and political center of the Twelve Colonies. The Colonial Government is located on this world. 'Society and Culture' The Colonial government is located on this world in the planet's largest population center of Caprica City, which serves as the seat of all three branches of government and the capital of the Twelve Colonies. Caprican society evolved from its warmongering past to a peaceful, yet sophisticated society that now uses their economic dominance to exert control over other Colonies. At its roots, Caprica developed a primitive form of democratic governing which was later imitated by the rest of the Colonies. Caprican scholars have played an important role in its politics, and do so to this day. They were the ones that quickly encouraged the planetary government to unify in the Articles of Colonization. As a result of their substantial efforts, the other Colonies decided to make Caprica City the seat of power for all three branches of the unified Colonial Government. Caprica is the most populous planet in the Colonies, with an estimated 4.6-billion. Taurons represent 28.6% of the population, while Sagitarrons constituted the fastest-growing segment of the planet's population; the Caprican population declined 3 percent, the smallest recorded decline in decades. Approximately 36% of the planet's population is foreign-born. In Caprica City, no single country or region of origin dominates. The ten largest sources of foreign-born individuals in the metropolitan area are the Tauron, Picon, Gemenon, Virgon and Scorpia. The Caprica City region continues to be the leading metropolitan gateway for legal immigrants admitted onto Caprica. Caprica is a system hub of business and commerce and is one of three "command centers" for the world economy (along with Tauron and Virgon). The planet is a major center for banking and finance, retailing, world trade, transportation, tourism, real estate, new media as well as traditional media, advertising, legal services, accountancy, insurance, theater, fashion, and the arts in the Colonies. Following the Xindi First Strike on Caprica and the destruction of Caprica City, reconstruction began to restore the devastated metropolis, dubbed New Caprica City. Provinces and Cities *Caprica City *New Caprica City *Delphi *Oasis *Pilgrim Bay 'Points of Interest' *'Cobb's Point:' A string of islands south of Capirca City that was used as an emergency airstrip in the Cylon War. Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Category:Planets Category:Geography Category:Coalition Member World Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Worlds Category:Cyrannus Sector